


Shiny Chariot the Matchmaker

by akkordianswift



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkordianswift/pseuds/akkordianswift
Summary: Chariot finds Akko a new (possible) girlfriend.





	Shiny Chariot the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Diakko fic that I've ever posted. This was inspired by a tumblr post that I've seen on Facebook. Hope you enjoy!

Akko absolutely loves Chariot.

She found the feline on the street one night when she was walking home from work and even though she was hesitant to take her in, she did because the poor kitten was shivering and looked so thin.

Akko was supposed to give her to an animal shelter where she’ll be taken care of but when the cat decided to rub against her legs while she was watching a movie the night Akko decided to give her to a shelter, she knew she couldn’t give her away. So with the help of Google and research, she was able to properly raise Chariot as if she’s her own child.

They both love going out to their lawn and today is a lovely day outside and Akko decides that she and Chariot can laze and play under the sun a bit.

She lifts Chariot up and starts cooing at her. “Hey, Chariot, we going out today! Yes, yes, I’ll feed you later,” she says when Chariot meows at her.

The moment they are outside of their quaint home, Chariot jumps off Akko’s arms and wanders towards the shrubs near their neighbor’s house.

After a while of not seeing Chariot come back out, Akko decides to investigate. Chariot is still young and she’s worried she might get lost and not make it back home.

She parts away the shrubs, pokes her head in and starts looking for Chariot. “My scrumptious darling girl, what __ever __are you doing over there?” Akko asks, way louder than she should have.

She almost jumps out of her skin when she hears a very human, very British, and _very feminine_ response_. “_Uh, watering my roses. You?”

Akko pops her head out of the shrubs to see her neighbor looking at her while holding a water hose.

She feels all her blood rushing to her cheeks from embarrassment. _Kuso._ “H-Hi,” Akko squeaks.

Her neighbor, her _very gorgeous_ unknown neighbor, gives her a small, tentative smile. “Hello.”

“I was looking for my cat,” Akko tries to explain, scratching the back of her head. “She went to the shrubs and hasn’t come back out yet.”

“_Oh_.” Pink dusts her neighbor’s cheeks and Akko tries not to swoon at the sight.

_ Put your gayness back in line, Kagari._

“I apologize. I didn’t realize you were speaking to your cat.”

Akko laughs nervously. “Nah, it’s fine, I’m more embarrassed honestly.” She smiles, trying not to stare at her neighbor’s beautiful blue eyes.

_ Damn it, Akko, stop being so gay. You don’t even know her name._

“I’m Akko, by the way,” Akko says quickly, hoping that her gorgeous neighbor would, in turn, tell her her name.

“I’m Diana. Nice to meet you, Akko.”

_ God, even her name is beautiful._

At this point, Akko has all but forgotten about Chariot so when she slinks out of the shrub and rubs against Akko, she flinches.

“Chariot! There you are.” Akko bends down to rub behind Chariot’s ears.

“Chariot? Like Shiny Chariot the dancer?” Diana asks, turning to fully face Akko.

Akko almost buzzes with joy at hearing someone mention her idol. “Yes! You know her?”

Diana nods, smiling meekly. “I do. She’s a childhood favorite of mine.”

“Me too! I watched her show once and I was so captivated by her performance that I wanted to be a dancer too.”

Diana is looking at her with an amused expression on her face. “And did you? Become a dancer, I mean.”

Akko tries not to let her smile falter. “Nope. I pursued culinary arts.” She regards Diana. “How ‘bout you? Did _you_ become a dancer?”

Diana chuckles. “I wish. I did ballet though, but not for long. I’m a doctor now.”

Akko is really having a hard time controlling her inner gay self. “Ah, that’s why I’ve never seen you before until now.”

“I actually just filed my vacation leave yesterday.”

“And you decided to kick start your vacation with watering your roses?” Akko tries not to laugh but she finds that reply amusing.

Diana throws her a playful glare. “I happen to like my roses, thank you very much.”

An idea pops in Akko’s head. “Well, since it’s your vacation, maybe I could show you around tomorrow night, if you want. As a chef, I happen to know a lot of good places to eat at. Our restaurant, of course, is number one but it won’t hurt if I take you to the second best too.”

“Is that your way of asking me out on a date, _Akko_?”

Akko will later deny it but the way Diana said her name made her knees become jelly.

“Yes,” Akko manages to reply after a few seconds of internal gay panic and squealing.

“It’s a date, then.” Diana gives her a smirk before waving her hand. “I’d love to chat more with you but I’m afraid I have a phone call to my aunt I have to make. Nice to meet you, Akko. See you tomorrow.”

Akko just stands there watching Diana retreat back to her house. She’s still on the same spot when Diana turns around and exclaims, “Thank Chariot for me, will you? She just introduced me to the cutest girl I’ve ever met.”

Then she’s gone.

It takes a few more seconds before Akko lifts up a now sleeping Chariot and jostles her awake. “You, my cat, are a _godsend_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
